Falling Star
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Nami want to make a wish when the falling star appears. But Luffy say her wish is actually come true by her own strenght. Nami think in a different way. My first English fic. Please review, especially for the bad grammar


**Falling Star**

**Nami want to make a wish when the falling star appears. But Luffy says her wish is actually come true by her own streght. Nami think in different way. My first English fic. Please review, especially for the bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: Luffy and Nami**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

That night at the Tousand Sunny, Nami staring at the star alone. It's a quiet night without scream from four idiot in the ship, who fishing all day . It's also quiet because Nami wouldn't hear stupid fighting between Sanji and Zoro. Or sound from Franky's work. Actually it's alright if there is Robin in here, right now, because she is so quiet women who read books all day and sometimes chuckle when the other doing something stupid. But tonight Nami just want to enjoy this night alone. If you for few weeks not only have to hear the stupid commotion, but also must handle it, then might be not wrong if you want to take a break.

Nami wrapped her blanket because the air in that night is so cool, then she drink her hot lemon tea. She was in the deck, staring at the sky with the twinkling stars. It's such a beautiful night and so quiet. Nami really love this and she want to enjoy this night until the sunrise.

But unfortunately, tonight isn't not her night because she suddenly hear footsteps toward the kitchen. Nami trying to listen the steps and look carefully who is want to sneak out to the kitchen.

"Luffy. What are you doing?" yelled Nami.

Luffy jump out of schok to hear Nami voice.

"Ah, Nami. What are you doing in the middle of night?" ask Luffy with innocent face.

"That's was I want ask to you!" scream Nami frustration.

"I want go the bathroom."

"Bathroom is over there. That is the kitchen. Do you lost direction like Zoro?"

"Ah, um…No. But I want to go kitchen first. I want…I want to have a drink."

"There is a water in men cabin."

"How do you know. Do you always sneak out in men cabin. Oi, Nami. You such a pervert."

"Don't say me that I'm pervert. It's not like I'm Sanji, Brook or Franky. And don't change the topic. You just want to steal foods, don't you?"

"How could you say that. You don't have any proof!"

'KRUUUKK…..!'

"Ha…Found it!" yelled Nami with a victory face. Luffy can't lie anymore with a voice from his empty stomach. He grabed his stomach with his stupid face.

"Haraheta…"

"How can you hungry after you eat two hour ago. Plus you steal our food. Don't you enough with that?"

"Don't you remember that I'm made from rubber?"

"Oh God. I think your brain is made from rubber too", Nami clap her own forehead.

"Please Nami. I'm hungry," begging Luffy with a puppy eye.

"OK. OK!", said Nami and walk to Luffy. She don't want to make a noise in the middle of night and make the other crew can't sleep well.

"Yai. You are the best Nami!"

"Yeah. Right", said Nami with-what-ever-face.

Luckly for Luffy, Nami know the code of refrigerator because Sanji sure tell the ladies what combination to open the refrigerator. As soon as the refrigerator open, Luffy's face become bright and he took anything food that he can found. Nami just smile look his captain eat like there is no tomorrow. After Luffy satisfied with his 'snack' in the middle of night, he sit down in the floor dan touch his stomach.

"Oh God. I'm full!"

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah. That's enough. Thanks Nami," said Luffy with grin in his face. Nami just shaking her head and smile to Luffy.

'How can you have a big monster in your stomach? Rubber man. Huh?' said Nami in her mind.

"Ow, this is bad. Because I'm full, I can't sleep right now", complain Luffy to herself and Nami, maybe.

"This is your own fault. Why can you eat more wisely?" said Nami mad.

"I can't help it. My stomach need my attention."

"Huh. Yeah, what ever you say", Nami leaving Luffy in the kitchen and back to watch the stars.

"Hei. Where do you want to go Nami? Wait for me!" yelled Luffy tried to catch Nami's step.

Nami ignore her captain and pull her blanket again. She want to watch the stars tonight and she don't want anything or anyone disturbing her again this time.

"What are you doing Nami?" said Luffy who now is stand beside her. Nami don't answer and stay starring the stars. Luffy don't ask more. He then try to see what Nami see right now.

"What are you starring at? It's just the sky. Is there Santa Claus right now?" ask Luffy courious.

"Santa? Are you serious? There is no Santa, Luffy", eksplain Nami.

"So, what are you looking at?"

"I'm starring at the stars if you courius", said Nami with-leave-me-alone-face, but Luffy will not ever understand that body language.

"What interesting starring at the stras?" Luffy raise his eyebrow.

"Oh, God. Gimme a break!"

Suddenly a falling star appear in front of Luffy's eye.

"Look Nami. A falling star!" yelled Luffy.

"Where?" Nami try to find it.

"There!" Luffy point the falling star to Nami.

"Oh, yeah. What a preety!"

"Oh, it's disappear. How can it dissaper so fast?"

"Oh My God. I forgot to make a wish!"

"Huh? Make a wish?"

"Yeah. If you see falling star, you can make a wish before the falling star is disappear. If you lucky enough, your wish can come true. Like your dream can come true. Something like that."

"What? It's stupid. How can you depend your dream in a falling star? You just can depend your dream to your self. You must cath your dream and risk your live to make it happen!" yelled Luffy.

Nami just stunning hear all that sentence from Luffy, a man who like a childish. She always forgot if Luffy actually more wisely than any person not only in this ship, but wisely than anybody else.

"Yea. You right Luffy. I'm sorry. I'm wrong."

"It's OK. Hei, Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"You can make your dream happen with your own streght. Making maps from all the worl. You do it all by yourself. You must proud for your self. And don't ever you depend your drean from a falling star."

"Maybe you right Luffy."

"Actually during this time, you make your dream come true by your own streght. I never see a tough girl like you Nami. That's way I like you and want you to be my nakama from the beginning."

"Huh? What?" yelled Nami don't believe what she heard.

"What?" Luffy ask Nami with a little confused.

"Ah, never mind Luffy", said Nami with blush over her cheek. Nami can't see Luufy again. It's so embarrassing. So she just starring at the star, once again.

"You really want a star Nami?"

"Hmm. Yeah, maybe. Because when I'm child, I wish I can grab the star and keeping it. If I can do that, I can make a wish everyday."

'At least when I'm back to my child memory, I wish I can free from Arlong or…I can see Bellemere again', said Nami in her mind with sad eyes. Luffy look at Nami face and think that she is sad because she can't have a star in her hand.

"If you say so, I will grabbed a star for you Nami."

"What are talking about?" yelled Nami don't believe what she heard from Luffy' mouth.

"Gomu…Gomu…No…!"

'Oh My God. For real?' said Nami in her mind.

Luffy stretch his left arm and his direction of course….the sky.

"Ah, sory Nami. My arm can't stretch far away to cath the star."

'BUG!'

"Baka. How can you grabed star like that?"

Nami hit Luffy's head because his stupid action make her feel stupid too. But, actually Nami feel honor to see his action. He really want to grabbed a star for her. Actually it's a stupid action, but in the same time it's….romantic. Suddenly Nami felt so happy with his effort althought it's useless.

"It's OK Luffy. It's just my stupid dream when I'm child. Don't take it seriously."

"But you look sad."

"It's OK. I'm alright. Why I must feel sad. I can make my dream come true by my own streght. Isn't?"

Luffy nodded and smile to Nami.

'I think the falling stars is you Luffy. Because you make my dream come true. If you don't drag me to this ship, I wouldn't never make my dream come true. My wish to have a freedom from Arlong can be happen because of you. My dream to make maps from around the world can happen because of you. It's true I can't see Bellemere again. But, I thing, I found somenone who can replace my empty space", said Nami in her mind, looking at Luffy with smile in her face.

**That's it. My first English fic. I hope you like it and I'm really sorry if there is a lot grammar issue in this fic. Well, it's nice to read your review. I don't mind if you want to flame me. See you next time….**


End file.
